Cataclysm
Cataclysm is an ongoing roleplay maintained by Slapson and a crossover between verses made by himself and other users. Premise A catastrophic event has ravaged the whole planet, demolishing civilization on both a physical and societal level and cleaving off an enormous portion of the population. Those that lived through it all find themselves under the torment of the organizations that took control of where they live, and trying to outlast the bizarre oddities that sprung up in the midst of the cataclysm. There's hardly anything left to fight for... except to survive. Verses As a crossover setting, Cataclysm features a number of universes made by different authors, or brought in based on fan-fiction or character creation from a different source (e.g. World of Darkness and Madoka Magica). There are currently thirteen different settings that have representation in Cataclysm, though it could expand in the future as the RP develops. |-|Personal Verses= *Abnormalverse (Slapson) *Acolytes of Sin (The Villainous Vulture) *Bizarre Fantasy (Uninown) *Camelot (Legion350) *Everybody Wants To Rule The World *Kosmos (Legion350) *OmniRealm Warriors (Smashtwig) *Puella Magi Adifligo Systema *The Last Kingwar (The Ultimaverse) (ThePerpetual) *Villainousverse (The Villainous Vulture) |-|Official Verses= *Dungeons and Dragons *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *World of Darkness Characters The main component of Cataclysm is its cast of characters, which are brought in from different creators and often follow their respective storylines up until the diverging point of the apocalypse. In some cases, characters may be made from scratch just for this RP, and thus don't have a specific setting of origin. |-|Preexisting Verses= Abnormalverse: *Blake Ginette *Charles Johnson *Eileen Wells *Gordon Casus *Karen *Richard *Tracy Barrett Acolytes of Sin: *Alvarez *Tommy Russo *Trevor Russo Bizarre Fantasy: *Project A.P.I (Aih-Powered Intelligence) *Project A.T.O.M (Atomic-Trading Organized Machine) *Project F.U.E.L Camelot: *Bartel Everybody Wants To Rule The World *David Beckum Kosmos: *Cosmos (Carl Modeus) OmniRealm Warriors: *Ethan Xavier *Zack Yamitsu *Ariana Xander *Travis Mythos *Vanessa Ambre *Adult Wayne Puella Magi Adifligo Systema: *Sabrina (Puella Magi Adifligo Systema) The Last Kingwar *Azure Villainousverse: *Ford Rivent |-|Characters Not Belonging To a Specific Verse= *Gerald (DMUA) *Isaiah Boston/Sir Leonardo (TheVoidWalker69) Groups The Main Party *Azure *Charles Johnson *Gerald *Project A.P.I. *Project F.U.E.L. *Sabrina *Trevor Russo Cults and Factions Organized groups have taken advantage of their situation to expand their influence and power, having both normal people and superhumans in their ranks. *'The Jury' - The Jury is a mafia-like cult in Cataclysm led by an enigmatic entity known only as THE JUDGE. Members of this cult refer to themselves as Jurors, with their superiors being known as Prosecutors. Above these is a small group known as The Supreme Court, whose members are exclusively handpicked by THE JUDGE himself for their power and loyalty. Members of this subsect are known as Justices and preside over the actions of the Prosecutors. They seemed to be hidden for years, only surfacing in order to act as a surrogate government across the country, violently executing anyone they deem “guilty” or “criminal” to maintain any semblance of order. They’ve been able to overtake entire towns (or what remained of them), giving the cult immense influence and power. They worship a godlike entity called Astraia, whereas JUDGE is seen as a “Messiah” meant to spread the word and will of Astraia. *'Chieron Group' - The Cheiron Group is the current name of an ancient organization that has been dedicated to utilizing the supernatural to their advantage for centuries. Their modern incarnation is the Cheiron Group, which before the cataclysm was a conglomerate of industries that acted as a front for the Group’s primary objective, harvesting the body parts from supernatural creatures to use for their own benefit. These parts are often implanted in the Group’s agents to make them more successful in their work, and more deadly to their opponents. Post-cataclysm, they continue to work behind the scenes, sending their agents to do what they did before the old world collapsed, manipulating leaders and harvesting power. It is unknown what has become of the Board of Directors of the Group, but it is likely they are still pulling the strings of the operation. *'TOS Industries' - TOS Industries (standing for 'T'echnological-'O'''rganic '''S'ymbiosis) is a large corporation focused on developing technological and natural tools to help the environment regain what it originally was. This saying, while at first glance good, is rather misleading. In reality, this organization is focused on producing organisms merged with technological devices to fulfill their goal: create a world filled with these “perfect” beings; the cyborg-like creatures. Unlike other organizations, TOS Industries uses both technological devices and the supernatural at their advantage, thus creating what they call the absolute creatures. Pre-Cataclysm, they were restricted and banned from working due to several human and animal rights groups protesting against it as for the inhumane and harsh experiments they did, but after apocalypse arised and the world governments and groups fell, what was a disbanded organization started to gather and emerge again, mass-producing these creatures in the shadows and trying to fulfill their goal once again. It is said that they have a large amount of techno-biological superweapons at their arsenal, ready to be released in case of crisis and “cleanse” the world once and for all. Supporters and Opponents |-|Supporters= *Uninown (i participate in this rp, pretty good stuff and nice GM. Trevor is the damn MVP.) *The Villainous Vulture (Pretty awesome RP so far, really enjoying it!) |-|Opponents= *Slapson (what a shit GM, who writes this crap) |-|Neutral= *David Beckum (Goddamnit Tracy) Session Summaries As sessions are completed, summaries of them will be added here. |-|Session 1= *Sabrina moves through the streets of Ottawa and comes across a gas station, which is mostly intact save for the barricaded windows. She can smell smoke from it and hear music. There’s a bus outside. *She looks inside from an open door on the side of the building and comes across Charles, in the midst of a drug trip as he sets much of the convenience store on fire to keep warm. "Sabrina creaks open the door, ever so slightly, and looks inside. There's an awful smell mixed in with the smell of smoke. It's pot. She can make out a fire in the center of the room." *Sabrina attempts to close the door and leave, but it creaks loud enough for Charles to hear it. *Charles steps out with his pistol as he realizes to lock the door shaking in fear as he sees Sabrina and assumes she’s part of the Jury and a murderer. He coughs often. *A noise can be heard inside the building as both of them leave. Sabrina hears it. Charles is too distracted to care. *It’s revealed that Charles’ pistol isn’t actually loaded after he tries to shoot Sabrina. He denies this and picks a pebble off the ground. *Beeping noises can be heard from the inside of the building as the fire continues to spread. *Charles manages to reload his gun without any bullets as Gerald arrives and assesses the situation. *Gerald introduces himself and Charles thinks he’s yet another member of The Jury and thus a murderer. *Gerald tries to convince Charles not to shoot. *Charles is not convinced and threatens to shoot them both on the count of two, before contemplating the significance of the number three. *Charles shoots at the air, surprising Gerald. *Sabrina contemplates the significance of numbers. *Charles throws his gun away in complete humiliation and walks back into the convenience store without locking it. *A robot begins to boot up and burst from the debris of the store. *Gerald and Sabrina follow behind Charles. *By this point, the store itself is almost completely doused in flames. Charles is more focused on these than on the robot assembling in the middle of a convenience store. *Charles contemplates how many buildings he’s burned down to fuel his drug addiction. *Charles becomes interested in the robot as it almost finishes booting up. *He pokes it. *Gerald attempts to control the situation of the fire given that Charles is too high to deal with it himself and goes for a nearby extinguisher. *Charles realizes that Sabrina and Gerald followed him inside. He tries drawing his pistol. *Gerald pulls out his handgun. Charles has no pistol. *Charles experiences severe distress at this revelation. *The robot, Project A.P.I., boots up. Charles takes a liking to it. *Gerald and Sabrina note that all of the fire safety measures and equipment have been forcibly removed. *Charles did that. *Charles walks through the flames in order to get his radio. Sabrina is shocked. Charles has multiple burns but is probably too high to acknowledge these. *Gerald gives up on Charles and this building and decides to leave it be. *Charles challenges both Gerald and Sabrina to prove they aren’t murderers and designates “robo-buddy” A.P.I. to be the referee. He and API abandon the building before Gerald and Sabrina. *They all exit the building, which has smoke rising from it by this point. Sabrina and Gerald are standing opposite from A.P.I. and Charles, who are standing near the bus. *Charles attempts to balance his radio on the hood of the bus. *It falls. He tries it again. *It falls. *He throws the radio into the bus. Charles is frustrated. Please be patient. *A.P.I. detects stress and offers to calm Charles. He denies. *Charles challenges Sabrina and Gerald to prove that they aren’t allied with The Jury and not murderers. *He gets into a fighting stance. *Gerald contemplates shooting him in the head. *Sabrina declines the challenge. *Gerald pulls out his rifle and shoots Charles. *He misses. *Charles doesn’t flinch. *Charles is serious. *Charles removes his shirt and shoes. These items will never be seen again. *Gerald and Sabrina gaze at Charles’ shirtless body and see his numerous infected wounds. They are disgusted. "Now shirtless, they can see that Charles looks like he's been cut up in multiple areas. Some wounds are stitched together with staples. He has a few bullet wounds that look infected." *Sabrina decides to get it over with and goes up first. *She does not get into a fighting stance. *A.P.I. believes he needs to stop this incoming danger but Charles reaffirms his order that A.P.I. is a referee. *Charles forcibly removes one of his teeth and converts it into a superball. *Sabrina is disgusted. *Charles flicks the superball at one of Sabrina’s eyes. *Sabrina swats it away. *Being a superball, it bounces back and hits her in the face. *Charles uses this moment of distraction to grab her and reveals his mastery of judo. *Sabrina reveals that she’s a magical girl and this really doesn’t do much. *Charles suplexes her over his back. *Charles stops fighting her immediately as if she wanted to kill him then she would’ve done so. *He moves on to Gerald. *Charles walks towards Gerald in an abnormal fashion similar to a crab. *A.P.I. introduces himself to Sabrina and vice versa. *Gerald shoots him in the knee. *Charles commends him for not being a murderer as if he wanted to kill Charles, then he would’ve shot him in the head and not the knee. *Gerald is upset that he wasted two bullets on Charles. *Charles congratulates him despite being in excruciating pain. *He Sabrina, Gerald, and A.P.I. follow him to his bus, which has shown many signs of wear and tear and modification. Charles refers to it as the G Thing, and his most prized possession. *Charles offers to give all of them transportation. *They accept. *Sabrina asks Charles to put his clothes back on. *Charles unlocks the bus door and tells them all to get in. *As they drive off, Charles remembers the exact number of buildings he’s burned down on his drug trips. Fourteen. *Going downtown, they pass a bizarre scene: *They see numerous monsters and abominations, along with the bodies of hundreds of Jurors. *Charles is reluctant to stop because he sees that some of them are still alive. *Gerald contemplates killing Charles again. Category:Verses Category:Crossovers